


Crashing with the Crock Family

by ThefirstRanger



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x10, Crusher and Paula are a little too invested in Pat's love life and it shows, Date Night, F/M, The Pit Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefirstRanger/pseuds/ThefirstRanger
Summary: After Barbara kicks him out, Pat is content to sleep in the Pit Stop, but Crusher has other ideas and forces Pat to stay with the Crock family. It goes about as well as one would think.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Lawrence Crock, Artemis Crock & Paula Crock, Lawrence Crock & Pat Dugan, Lawrence Crock/Paula Crock, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Paula Crock & Barbara Whitmore
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Crashing with the Crock Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 6 of the Stargirl Countdown Challenge as my favorite dynamic! The story itself is based off a deleted scene from episode ten.

Sleeping at the Pit Stop after Barbara kicked him out isn't particularly nice at all given the circumstances and since it's right in the middle of town, the noise is near unbearable. Cars passing by, people talking at all hours, Barbara asking him to come back, Courtney and the JSA screaming against Icicle, Pat can't tell what's in a dream or what's actually happening. A person loudly pounding on the window in the morning... nope, that one was real. 

Pat opens his bleary eyes to see Crusher pressed up against the glass and peering in, looking concerned at the sight of his buddy sleeping in a garage. 

Great, this is just what he needs right now. Crusher raps on the glass again and since it's obvious that he won't be going away any time soon, Pat lets him in through the door. Jogging in place, Larry looks around the garage, his eyes zoning in on the crumpled sheets covering the bench. Pat can feel Larry's eyes combing over and taking in his bedraggled appearance. 

"You don't look good at all. What's going on?" Larry's inquiry is exactly the type of question that Pat wanted to avoid. He peers even closer towards the duffel bag on the floor and his eyes widen in understanding. 

"Did Barbara kick you out?" 

Pat's splutters are all the confirmation Larry needs. He wraps a muscled arm around Pat's shoulder, frowning slightly. "We need to focus more on your shoulders, rip them up some more, Pat. Anyway, dinner tonight. My house. 6 o'clock. You better be there!" 

Pat excuses himself from Crusher's grip. "I can't do that- I mean, that's a generous offer but really I wouldn't want to impose on you and your family."

"You won't be, buddy. You need a place to stay and I'm offering," Larry's manic, bright smile is a bit out of place for this discussion. "and I'm not taking no for an answer. So be ready."

He claps Pat on the back and leaves the garage as quickly as he came, leaving Pat to wonder what had just happened.   
~  
Crusher's slightly ominous words came true as he's waiting outside the door of the Pit Stop as soon as the clock struck six. It had taken ten minutes for Pat to get him out of the Pit Stop in the first place and less than twelve hours later, he was back. 

"Let's go baby! The work day is over, time to head on home!" Crusher shouts and Pat wishes he could head back to his house and not Crusher's. Barbara hasn't reached out and until she does, Pat'll respect her wishes as much as it hurts him.

"I'm not really in the mood- seriously, I'm fine right here." 

Larry isn't having any of that. He shakes his head and steps even closer to Pat. "We have a spare bedroom and Paula would kill me if I didn't bring you back. I already told her you were coming over to stay."

Pat has to wrack his brain to remember if he knows Paula or not. Has he met Paula? Larry's talked enough about her during the exercise sessions, but to be fair, Pat has other things to focus on during those sessions. Like how much pain he's in and how much easier being a superhero was when he was twenty and only had one stubborn teenager to deal with (and better joints.) Not that Syl was that easy to deal with.

"Seriously, we can't have both our wives mad at us." Larry winks and it's been such a sad and stressful few days (plus the fact that Crusher looks like he's about to forcibly remove Pat from the garage) that Pat's mental wall breaks down and he caves. Larry is nothing if not forceful.

"Alright." Immediately, he knows he's made a mistake.

Larry lets out a whoop. "That's what I'm talking about, baby! We'll hit Ripped City for a light workout and then head on over to Crusher's house!"   
~  
At the house, which seems surprisingly normal for someone like Crusher to live there, Pat is introduced to Paula and a sullen Artemis who looks less than pleased to have another person around. 

Dinner is a simple affair and it's the healthiest meal Pat's eaten in a while, all chicken and greens, but it doesn't hold a candle to Barbara's cooking. It's also full of proud boasting about Artemis' skills as a football player and all the trophies she's won, much to the delight of Paula and Larry. All Pat has to do is nod and make sounds of congratulations every once in a while. Then the conversation turns to his life. 

"So Pat, tell us about your family. About Barbara specifically." Larry starts and Paula nods along. 

Are they trying to make him cry? Because Pat sure feels like crying right now. 

"This is a judgment free zone Pat," Paula says not unkindly. "We are here for you during this rough patch."

Oh great. Now the Crocks are tag teaming him to give him marriage counseling. Paula hands the metaphorical baton back to Larry who dives right on in without waiting for an answer.

"You have to win Barbara back." Why are these people so invested in his marriage?

Artemis is eyeing the butter knife and Pat doesn't blame her. He doesn't particularly want to be talking about his stressful love life either. 

"Just because you're not sleeping next to Barbara any more doesn't mean you can let up on the plan. If anything, it means you have to hit the gym even harder to win her back."

Paula nods solemnly in agreement. "One of the things that attracted me to Crusher was his huge muscles and-" 

In the background, Artemis looks like she wants to be anywhere but here and Pat is inclined to agree with the sentiment. 

"Okayy," Pat interrupts and stretches out the word as much as he can. He does not want to hear the next part of that sentence, no siree. "I get what you're trying to say here and I really don't think-"

"I was going to say his big personality, get your mind out of the gutter, Pat!" She swats him playfully and it actually hurts. Larry has the gall to chuckle. "You dirty rascal!" 

"That's just classic Pat, babe! Ah, we have fun don't we?" 

It's at that moment when Pat realizes he will do literally anything to get out of this house and have Barbara accept him again if only the Crocks will stop talking right now. He'll devote even more time to Barbara and the kids. He'll give up eating those greasy bacon cheeseburgers and eat more salad. Pat would do anything and that includes taking things into his own hands. 

"I'm just gonna go to the room and lie down for a bit. You know, think things over." He edges his way past both of the concerned yet sympathetic looking Crocks. 

"Are you sure you don't want to do the post-dinner workout with us?" offers Larry. "If not, we'll just go ahead on our date night." Paula looks alarmed at that. 

"Honey," she shakes her head and mutters to Larry out of the side of her mouth. "Not in front of Pat." 

Are they villains who don't want him to know their activities? Are they trying to seduce him? Why wouldn't they want him to know about date night? Then Paula continues. "Don't call it a date night in front of the poor man."

Ah. That's why.

Artemis shakes her head in disbelief. "You guys never go on date nights and you're having your friend babysit me now?" 

"No, not at all sweetie," says Larry. "If anything, you'll be babysitting Pat to make sure he does his exercises."

This is the most humiliating thing Pat's experienced recently. He won't say it's the most humiliating thing he's ever experienced because he did spend his formative adult years running around in spandex punching people, but this is a very close second. Artemis seems to feel the same way as her stare turns even stonier and she falls silent.  
~  
The second Paula and Larry are out of the driveway, after instructing Pat and Artemis on exactly how many push-ups they needed to do and thankfully informing only Artemis that they loved her, Artemis flops down onto the couch and starts flipping through the tv channels. 

She doesn't give Pat a second glance as she says "Mom and dad can't actually tell if you do the exercises or not so you don't have to do them." 

"Oh. Uh, thanks." He had no intention of doing the rigorous set of crunches and pushups Paula and Larry had left him even if they could tell if he did them (he's not in the right headspace to be dropping down and doing twenty) but the advice is appreciated nonetheless.  
~  
Inside the guest room, Pat can hear the television turn off and it makes him think of how Mike and Courtney bickered over the remote. He misses them so much and as much as it is hurting him, Pat knows that Barbara will keep the kids safe from the ISA and far away from Blue Valley. 

There's a knock that startles Pat- an attack? He hadn't heard any footsteps approach, but it was just Artemis in the doorway. She doesn't look particularly happy to be here and Pat feels the exact same way. Like her parents, Artemis starts the conversation without a preamble.

"Dad said you were in a rough spot right now so I could give you a non-plan "sweet". He meant the kale bites but you look really sad so here's a chocolate bar instead." 

Artemis tosses the candy across the room, landing on Pat's lap with a thud, and the simple gesture is enough to make Pat want to cry. She makes like she's about to head into the hallway then turns back into the room before leaving. 

"You're Courtney's dad, right?" Her tone isn't harsh or anything, merely curious. 

"Yeah, I am." Pat is surprised at how easily the words come out of his mouth. He truly does see Courtney as his daughter. 

Artemis tilts her head like she's considering something. 

"Cool," she says before leaving Pat to his thoughts. He'll never understand teenagers.  
~  
When he wakes up early in the morning after a fitful night of little sleep, Pat sees there's an unread text waiting for him from Barbara. His heart leaps at the sight, but his elation is dashed when it reads "Meet me at my office this afternoon." 

Why hasn't she taken Courtney and left Blue Valley? And why was she putting herself close to Mahkent, Icicle? He can't let his loved ones be put in danger yet again but-

His nervous ramble of thoughts is interrupted when Crusher knocks then barges right through the door without waiting for a reply. The muscled man looks like he's been awake for hours already and has sweat on his forehead. 

"Wakey wakey, Pat. These crunches aren't gonna do themselves-" He trailed off when he saw Pat already awake and sitting up. Pat waves the phone at him, figuring it's best to get this out of the way before Crusher gets any more ideas about pre-breakfast workouts.

"I got a text from Barbara last night. She wants to meet with me this afternoon." 

Larry, for all his boisterousness, gets it and stays silent for a moment. "I'll tell Paula to make a smoothie to go then. I take it you're heading to the Pit Stop?" 

"Yeah." The silence stretches between them and it isn't as uncomfortable as Pat had expected it to be. For all their lack of subtlety and vaguely uncomfortable hints, Pat gets the feeling that the Crocks truly were just trying to help. Even if that help came in a slightly misguided, intrusive way. 

"Crusher, I can't thank you enough for you and Paula letting me stay here. You guys have been very generous and I-" 

Larry shook his head, dismissing Pat's thank you. "Don't even think twice about it. You're part of the Ripped City family now and you'd do the same if the positions were reversed."

"Thank you Crusher," and Pat genuinely means it. 

Larry goes for the door then turns back, a thought coming into his head. "A little word of advice: a few push-ups never hurt anyone's chances. Take as much time as you need." Larry clicks his tongue and leaves Pat to pack up.   
~  
At the Pit Stop, Pat can't focus on the cars or S.T.R.I.P.E; he's so distracted and worried all day. What will happen to his family? What does Barbara want to talk about? 

As it gets closer to the time, Pat's even more nervous than before. He smoothes out the wrinkles in his shirt and paces for a bit before sitting back down. The energy inside of him is making him manic; Pat feels like he has to do something to get it out. 

Larry's words echo back in his head and Pat can't believe he's actually going to do this before dropping to the ground. Crusher can never find out about this. 

"1, 2, 3..."  
~  
A couple days later, Barbara and Pat are walking back from the Richie Rock Diner, milkshakes in hand, when they see Paula and Larry out and about on the street. As soon as Larry makes eye contact with Pat, he lights up and the Crocks cross on over to greet the couple.

"Pat, Pat, Pat. That's not on the plan." At least this time Larry doesn't grab the junk food out of his hand, but he does offer up a wink when he sees Barbara's hand holding Pat's, which is somehow worse. 

"Special occasion?" It's the only explanation Pat can offer and for once, Larry lets it slide but not before exchanging a glance with Paula that is somewhere in between glee and satisfaction maybe? 

"I'm glad you two made up." Ah, the classic Crock conversation starter- a very unsubtle, blunt statement that is probably said with good intentions. Probably.

Barbara looks questioningly towards Pat at this small violation of privacy. "Paula and Larry housed me for a night." 

"Ah. Well, thank you for that." 

"It was no problem at all. We loved having him around, but it's better to have him with you." Paula stretches out a hand. "I'm Paula Brooks." 

"Barbara Whitmore."

"And I'm Crusher Crock." 

"I've heard so much about you Crusher." Barbara doesn't mention that everything she's heard about the man in charge of ripping Pat right up is his terrifying workouts and his over the top dedication to the so-called plan.

"All good things I hope," Larry winks again and Pat wonders if this conversation is worth the humiliation. Paula swats her husband in the arm. 

"Larry! Stop fishing for compliments! Anyway, Barbara, your husband is welcome anytime at our house and so are you."

Barbara looks startled at the directness. "Thank you. We'll have to have you two over at our house sometime to make up for it." 

Crusher and Paula look elated at the idea. "We should go on a double date sometime!"

Oddly enough, Pat is not opposed to Crusher's idea as crazy as that sounds. He looks at Barbara who smiles and nods her head. 

"Just name the time and place," Pat offers, finding that he actually means it. The Crocks were nice in their own way and it would be good to go on a date without kids around. 

"Great! You like mini-golf?" 

Barbara claps her hands together. "I love mini-golf! But I have to warn you, I can get a bit competitive about it." 

Paula smiles and it's the largest one Pat's ever seen from her, all bright and bared teeth. "We wouldn't expect anything less."

Larry claps Pat on the back and winks again while the ladies discuss plans and strategy. It's a bit terrifying, especially considering it's for a mini-golf date night. 

"You did good, Pat. You did good." The compliment actually means something to Pat somehow even though Pat's not actually sure what exactly Larry meant by that.

"Aw, maybe we can have our kids stay together when we're on the double date!" exclaims Paula and Pat's blood runs colder than ice.

Artemis meeting Courtney and Mike. The competitive football genius meets the impulsive gymnast and lovable scamp of a younger brother. They'd get along great but the potential chaos they could make was enough to make him go gray. He can just imagine Courtney recruiting Artemis to the JSA right then and there. Pat can maybe do date night with the Crocks, even very competitive mini-golf, but he's not so sure he wants them to be sideline coaches of the JSA. Luckily, he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. 

If it ever happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last part doesn't technically fit into the canon timeline, but the image of the Crocks and Barbara getting super into a game of mini-golf while Pat stands back was too funny not to include it.


End file.
